


Bitter Tea

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [3]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Mashup, Thomas is an even worse person than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: It was Lucille who drank the poison.  Perhaps it was only an accident...





	Bitter Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user morethanprinceofcats

“Looks like someone picked the wrong cup,” Thomas murmured as Lucille fell to the floor. Edith leaned over her sister in law, desperately checking for signs of a pulse.

“A doctor…we need to call a doctor-”

“Be honest, my darling, it would take ages for one to reach the estate. And would you really want her alive? That tea was meant for you, after all. I’d suspected she might have been harming you for some time, but it wasn’t until now that I was sure.”

It was a great deal for Edith to take in at once.

“Then…then we should call the police…”

“Absolutely, once you’ve written her a suicide note.”

Edith looked at her husband as if he were mad.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, darling. I’m only protecting us- and protecting her memory as well. I’m sure she’d prefer to be remembered as a suicide than as a murderess. If her peculiar fancy for me lead her to attempt murder, it could also easily be spun into suicide. You’re the gothic writer here, after all. I’m sure you can come up with something suitably tragic to sign in her name.”

“You…you sound like you’ve done this before…”

Thomas only smiled.


End file.
